Marry Me! Or Else
by EmelyRozeTevens
Summary: Russia runs away from Belarus so fast he ends up right in the middle of the DBZ universe! What will happen his his crazy sister and 17's stalker team up to capture their loves? Will 17 and Russia make it out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, just a quick note before we start off here, Roze is my OC. She is Android 17's yandere stalker girl that would do anything to get at him. She is totally deranged and a little off, she has long pink hair, and wears a navy skirt with an orange "I Love Android 17" shirt.**

**Also a big thanks to my loyal beta-reader glittergirl73, who re-wrote the whole thing because I accidentally wrote the original in script format =( and my grammar is not very good. She is awesome, but she's the freaking grammar police!**

"Hello, my name is Russia, and I have two sisters. My big sister is Ukraine and m-my l-little sister is B-B-Belarus. She says she loves me, but something always makes me believe that this is not so true. You see my sister is cute and all... but with her incredible strength she can get through anything she pleases, but not in a good way!"

"Biggggg Broooooother, come let's become one, let's get married, OPEN THE DARN DOOR! STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!" Belarus yelled, banging on Russia's door.

"Go away, go away, GO AWAY!" Russia said as he huddled into the corner fearing for his life and his vital regions.

Belarus kicked down the door and burst into the room, "Heehee Nee-san the door that was once keeping us apart is now gooooooonnnnneeee!"

"WAAAAHHHH! Go away, go away, go away", Russia cried. He then turned around and lightly high fived the wall, causing it to incinerate, and ran like hell!

"BIG BROTHER YOU'RE A SUCKY JERK WHY WON'T YOU MARRY MEEEE?" Belarus yelled in a rage so intense that it could only be conveyed by the power of the almighty CAPSLOCK! She stomped her foot on the floor and whined, "All is well," she then continued in a creepy tone, "soon big brother will have to come back and then he will be mine; ahaaahaahhaaa!"

Soon enough Russia had run so far that he ended up in a whole different kind of world, and by whole new world I mean an "England's drunk and high" kind of world ...no better suited to describe this world is America's fantasy world of extreme hero's that are strong, yell louder to get stronger,are half monkey and can make their hair turn blonde (and not just because they want to be fabulous).

Russia was still screaming and crying when he finally began to slow down "WAHHHHHH... Huh," he said as he took in his new surroundings, "it's not snowy, it sunny and dry here, what the heck happened to Russia! Hmmm, it seems so normal here, this is definitely not Russia." Russia looked up into the clear blue sky and saw flying people, "WHAT! There is only one explanation for this!" He began to think, "Maybe while I was running full speed away from Belarus I bumped into America causing us both to get knocked out, and probably by bumping into America first I transferred into his brain!" He smacked himself in the forehead at his new revelation, "That's it! That's the only possible answer!" Russia was anxious and excited to see what awaited him in what was (supposedly) America's head. After 15 minutes of looking around he stopped.

"Huh? I'm a little disappointed I thought I would see evil Ronald McDonald's clones following the cadets of the burger tanks while awaiting orders from their leader Burger king, and some flying people fighting epically. But it's so normal and plain here the only thing cool I've seen is those three flying people.

At that moment:

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Android 17 screamed while flying away from his pursuer.

"Pfft! This is so pathetic!' Trunks said, laughing as he flew after the Android.

Said Android was now royally pissed. "SHUT UP TRUNKS! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME ANYWAY?"

"Are you kidding me why would I miss you running away like a toddler running from a clown, besides why are you flying away its just R..."

"Android 17BOOBOO! COME ON JUST ONE!" Roze screamed while chasing the teens. The perky, Android 17-obsessed, pink-haired yandere was right on their heels, determined in her quest to get a piece of 17.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT GETTING ONE OF MY SHOES!" 17 screamed at her.

"That gets me every time!" Trunks managed to choke out through his uncontrollable laughter.

17 was devil's piss mad at this point, and yelled back in the laughing lavender-haired teen's face, "TRUNKS HOW ABOUT YOU GO MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER ALREADY!"

"Yeah okay, right after you and Roze's honey moon!" Trunks screamed back at him, all humor forgotten.

Android 17 stopped flying and tackled Trunks to the ground, (oh that had to hurt!)

"You bastard take that horrible lie back!" The frazzled and enraged android screamed at the distraught sayain half-breed beneath him.

"NO! YOU TAKE IT BACK FIRST!" Trunks yelled as his lavender hair turned a brilliant shade of gold and his fists flew for the Android's face.

Meanwhile, back in Russia's hiding spot:

Russia was thinking about what he'd just witnessed, "Huh, those two guy remind me of France and England when they fight, but just now when he was running, I mean flying, away from that girl with pink hair he reminded me of ME and…" Russia got a case of chills, "Belarus! Poor guy I know the feeling of running for your life from a deranged fan girl. I'll help him out."

Meanwhile, when Android 17 and Trunks were still fighting, Roze actually caught up to them, but then started to take pictures for her Android 17 shrine. Russia walked up to them and smiled.

"What the hell?" 17 questioned.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked.

"Why is that guy here?" Roze thought.

Russia just smiled and said "Hi I'm Russia." And yanked Trunks and 17 from the ground by the collars of their shirts and ran away.

To say Roze was furious would be an understatement. She was absolutely livid when she saw her...ehem...uh, Android 17BooBoo yanked up and kidnapped. She was so incredibly upset that she was forced to unleash the power of the CAPSLOCK!

"OMG SOME GUY NAMED RUSSIA STOLE MY FUTURE HUSBAND! GET BACK HERE YOU ^&*$%%^$%^#" and she ran at full speed after him.

After 20 long and hard minutes of trying to out-run Roze, which is very difficult considering that he'd just stole the deranged yandere's main reason to live, Russia quickly found a perfect hiding place in an old church.

"Oh good we lost her." Russia said.

"What the hell just happened?" Android 17 asked rather calmly for someone that had just been yanked from a fight with a raging super sayain and away from his crazed fan girl by a random stranger who claims to share his name with a country in Europe.

"Oh I carried you and girly lavender locks over there to a hiding place so that crazy fan girl of yours won't chase you anymore." Russia stated happily.

"Hey! Now listen... blah, blah, blah, rant, rant, rant!" was all 17 heard as Trunks went on and on about Russia's insult.

"_Huh? This guy is kind of creepy, but why did he help me? Is he also an android? No, I killed Dr. Gero! Maybe he thought I looked pathetic and thought it would give him a good laugh to help me! UGH! That pisses me off.*stares at Russia* but he doesn't look like a douche? He is way too happy, but also has that creepy aura. Also, how did he manage to carry both me and Trunks and outrun my crazy stalker Roze, I mean he's not even tired!" _Android 17 thought to himself.

"And that's why my hair is lavender!" Trunks exclaimed, finally finishing his rant/back story.

"Huh, that was pretty interesting." Russia said.

"Ha-ha! Don't think it's girly now do you?" Trunks said, feeling proud of himself.

"What the hell kind of conversation was this? Anyway hey buddy why did you bring us here? And how did you have enough strength to carry both of us and out-run my psycho stalker?" 17 inquired.

"Like I said before, my name is Russia-" .

"Like the country?" Trunks and Android 17 asked in unison, sweat-dropping.

"-as I was saying, I brought you here because it was a good hiding spot." Russia told them.

"Okay and the second one?" 17 asked.

"Oh I can do that because I'm Russia." Russia said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (which it was.)

"Ohhhh 17BOOBOO WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU? Hmmmmm, well I'll use my tracker that I placed on him when he was sleeping last week." Roze said proudly as she stood outside the church-do you know how freaking hard it was to get it on him!- far from the entrance, but still within ear-shot. She pulled out a small controller that looked somewhat like a uPhone (haha try and sue us now, Apple!) She pressed a small button and twisted a knob on the side and a red flashing light appeared on the screen as the machine began to beep. "Ah he's close!" she said, turning toward the entrance of the old church. "That way!"

Android 17 quickly checked himself over and found the small chip on his skin. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID SHE GET THIS ON MY LOWER BACK?" he yelled.

"Huh? I hear him he's near!" Roze squealed.

"Ugh that idoit! Let's leave before she finds me again." Android 17 said as he removed the chip from his skin.

"Huh? Wont she see you if you if you just walk out of there?" Russia asked confused.

"That's why we fly." Trunks said flashing a knowing grin in Russia's direction.

At that moment Android 17 and Trunks took Russia and quickly, but quietly flew out of Roze's eye sight and managed to make it to Krillin's house.

Meanwhile, with Roze.

Roze entered the church and picked her microchip up off the floor. "AHHHH DAMN IT HE FOUND THE TRACKER!" She yelled to the heavens, furious that once again her precious Android 17 had slipped through her fingers. "Man it took me forever to place that damn thing! Maybe he doesn't love me?" she sulked. "Nah that's not it. Hmmmm got to think!" She said as she started running. "Got to think, got to think, got to think, got to think!"

She repeated her mantra for several hours as she just kept running and running until she also ended up in a totally different world.

"Why….did…I…run… so…much?" Roze huffed out between deep breaths. She looked around the new world she had managed to run straight into. "What the sayian? Why does it look like I jumped into an anime?" she screamed out in shock.

"BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU BIG BROTHER?" Belarus called out in a voice that sounded like daggers coated in honey and sugar.

"Who the-"Roze began to form the question, but Belarus cut her off.

"You! Have you seen a man that has the same hair color as me, is kind of tall, and always wears a big coat and scarf?" she questioned desperately.

"Huh? Umm let me think. Hmmmmm, a man with your hair color, kind of tall, and wears a coat and scarf *ding ding ding* THAT'S THE BASTARD WHO STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! THEY'RE PROBABLY AT KRILLIN'S BY NOW!"

*Disclaimer: ANDROID 17 NEVER AGREED TO THIS, BUT ROZE IS FAR TOO DEEP IN HER OWN ANDROID 17LOVING, OBSESSED, RAPE CONSIDERING, FANGIRL WORLD THAT SHE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE THIS.

"Ah you've seen my brother! Where where where?" Belarus questioned, shaking rose vigorously.

"Wi-l-l y-y-you s-s-top sh-sh-sh-shaking m-e-e!" Roze pleaded.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Belarus demanded and then asked sweetly in a tone that a possessed doll in a horror movie would use just before it turned and stabbed you in the chest, "Please tell me where my big brother is."

"…Creepy... a-any way who is he and why did he take my 17BOOBOO?" Roze yelled.

"Ahhh ah Nee-san why won't you marry me and save all this mess trying to find you?" Belarus asked to no one in particular as her shoulders slumped down depressed.

"Did you just say nee-san? Doesn't that mean brother?" Roze asked.

"Yes." Belarus stated simply.

"You want to marry your brother?" Roze asked, so shocked that she had to keep herself from plopping down on the floor.

"Yes, glad to see you were listening!" Belarus answered her sarcastically.

Roze was pissed off now, she was tired, she wanted her Android 17BooBoo back, and she was SO not in the mood to be pushed around by some random incest-loving yandere girl. "Shut up Russian reject!

Belarus was also pissed off, but she knew how to contain her anger, for now that is. "Any way who is this Killen that has my brother you were talking about?" She asked rather calmly.

"Oh, he is my 17BOOBOO's brother-in-law." Roze answered her.

"Uh, yes, so where is this place so I can retrieve my dear big brother?" Belarus asked sweetly.

"Well, it will be easy to find him if he doesn't run away."

"Alas, this would be a problem." Belarus said depressed.

"Why?" Roze asked.

"Because every time I approach my brother he usually gets uncomfortable and after a while runs away." Belarus answered.

"Hmmm, why?" Roze asked again, flipping her pink locks over her shoulder.

At this, Belarus broke down in tears and sobbed out "because nee-san wants to be jerk and not marry me," The sight of Belarus actually crying may have been creepier than that possessed doll mode I mentioned earlier. "I don't know why! I always try to be pretty, and be totally loyal to him."

Roze put her hand on Belarus's shoulder and stared at her with understanding eyes. "I'll help you!" she declared reassuringly.

Belarus looked up and sniffled, "You will? Why?"

Roze sat on the desk and opened up to Belarus a little. "Because I get it, I mean," she said calmly before going right back into fan girl/yandere mode, "IF MY 17BOOBOO WERE TO CONSTANTLY REJECT MY PROPOSALS I WOULD END MY LIFE RIGHT THERE!" she threw her arms around herself, reflecting the straight jacket she really should've been in."BECAUSE ANDROID 17 MEANS THE WORLD TO ME, HE IS MY EVERYTHING, MY HEART, MY CHEST, AND OTHER BODY PARTS AS WELL! HE IS GOING TO LOVE ME WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!" Roze declared, smiling brightly.

Belarus got up and held Roze's hands "Yes, finally someone just like me, let's work together to get our loves to marry and love us the same we do them."

"Agreed!" Roze said brightly.

From then on, Roze and Belarus formed an alliance to help each other marry there loves whether they liked it or not! Their motto was Marry me, or parish! *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

After arguing over which plan was better to capture their beloved (soon-to-be) boyfriends, Belarus and Roze finally came to an agreement.

"Fine we will proceed with your plan" Belarus said a little annoyed because they didn't go with her plan.

" Good, with my plan I will definitely get my beloved 17BOOBOO to marry me" she said with determination in her voice.

"Ahmm! You mean WE will get OUR beloveds to marry US." Belarus corrected her, annoyance evident by the way she spoke.

"Yes, yes, that's what I meant!" Roze said carelessly, agitating Belarus.

"Anyway, don't you think we should get going to this Brillen's house you were blabbing on about?" Belarus said, attempting to change the subject.

"First, it's Krillen not Brillen. Second, yes we should, the sooner the better." Roze said.

They both walked out of the building and into the snow covered field. Staring out into the white-blanketed horizon, a thought dawned on Roze.

"Ughhhhh," Roze started in a confused tone.

"What?" Belarus asked, still annoyed with her pink-haired partner.

"How do we get there?" Roze asked, bemused. Belarus fell over from the shockwaves of pure idiocy radiating from Roze.

" вы идиот*! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO GET TO WHERE YOUR BELOVED IS?" Belarus said in CAPSLOCK rage.

**(*Translation: you idiot)**

" I'm sorry I just wanted to get my 17BOOBOO back so badly that I didn't really pay attention to how I got here." Roze said, hiding behind a bush as Belarus's black aura began to consume her. Really aggravated, Belarus forced herself not to punch the pink haired girl.

"Hmph, can you at least try to remember what direction you came from?" Belarus said.

"Hmmm, I think it was that way." Roze said pointing north to the snowy forest.

"_I know it is a bad idea to follow directions from HER, but it may lead me to nee-san_." Belarus thought.

" Very well," Belarus said as she jumped onto Rozes back, "let us go!" she said as she pointed to the forest.

"What the heck are you doing on my back? And-" Roze wasn't able to finish her sentence as Belarus reached down into Roze's back pocket and pulled out her picture of Android 17. She dangled it in front of her face and, in a voice that a dog owner would use with a puppy, "You want it Roze! Come get it!"

That was all it took for Roze to fly like a bullet and keep flying! Struggling, Belarus was barely holding on to Roze because of how fast she was going, but Belarus's determination never failed her. She flew and flew until she ended up in her own universe. When Roze recognized the familiar surrounding she started to slow down and finally stopped. Belarus jumped down and started to look around, but Roze was catching her breathe and dreamily staring at the picture. She carefully put the picture back in her pocket and joined Belarus.

"Good you have recovered, now tell me where this Krillen's house is so I can retrieve my big brother, so we can wed and have many Russian children!" Belarus said

"Jeez calm down, it's that way okay?" Roze said pointing northwest "Oh and first rule of genetics, mix the genes up! You don't want your kids' IQ's going down the toilet now do you?"

"Как вы смеете говорить, что вы розовые волосы идиот!"*

**(*Translation****: ****How dare you say that you idiot pink haired girl)**

"Come on lets go." Roze said.

Annoyed, Belarus followed until they heard three voices. Belarus and Roze recognized the three voices, and hid behind some bushes. They were absolutely delighted to see that it was Android 17 and Russia… oh and Trunks too.

"So you have a sister that wants to marry you?" Android 17 asked.

"Wow! That's like saying Android 18 fell in love with you 17." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Shut up Trunks!" Android 17 said harshly.

"Da, my sister always tries to get me to marry her, but-" Russia started.

"Let me take a guess, you're afraid of her aren't you?" Trunks said smirking

Russia looked down, depressed, "Yes, this is true."

"Wow, if you are afraid of your sister than you must get beat up a lot." Android 17 said.

"Oh no, I have conquered many countries and have defeated a whole army by myself." Russia said smiling.

"What...?" Android 17 and Trunks said at the same time, until they were cut off by-

"17BOOBOO!"

"NEE-SAN!"

Roze and Belarus ran and tackled Android 17 and Russia to the ground.

"Darn it! I thought you gave up on hunting me today, Roze!" Android 17 shouted angrily as he pushed Roze off him. 17 started to yell at her, but she just got lost in his wonderful light blue eyes.

Meanwhile!

"Oh Nee-san! Nee-san, I missed you so much! Now that I found you, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!" Belarus screamed while shaking Russia vigorously.

"Poor man." Android 17 and Trunks said in unison while they watched Russia being manhandled by his little sister. Roze then ran up to Belarus and whispered, "Belarus we must go with the plan, cut it out!" Belarus got off of Russia.

"Bye Nee-san." Belarus said before both she and Roze ran off.

They both walked away casually without taking a sample of the men's hair or clothes, which was a relief to said men but also weird at the same time. The guys became suspicious, well mostly Android 17. He thought he would never see the day that the girl would actually give up that easily. He knew they were planning something, and he wanted to find out what it was.

"_I know those two have something planned,"_ he smirked "_I wonder what game they will be setting up for us." _Android 17 thought as he walked back to Krillen's house with Trunks and Russia.


End file.
